Amazon Hunter
by mariXwic32
Summary: Long ago, Dense, American forests were inhabited by tribes warriors who had strict policies. These warriors called themselves Amazon. Join us as a hunter from the 21st century goes into a world that she knows only from a cartoon! What happens when the hunters become the hunted? Rated M because all my stories are rated M.
1. Intro

Long ago,

Dense, American forests were inhabited by tribes warriors who had strict policies. These warriors called themselves Amazon. The tribes consisted only of women, fierce women who hunt and kill, considered just as strong as a man, skilled like an assassin and very smart. They kept themselves populated by sending out women who were ready for firtilazation out to neighbouring clans who had men.

When the child is born, depending on the gender, the child stays in the Amazon's clan, or gets sent back to the tribe that it originated from. If it was female, it was kept in the clan's area. If the child was male, it was either sent back or killed.

But there are much worse things that the Amazon women did.

In order to hunt properly, the women who just started puberty would cut off their breasts. They considered them as objects of no interest and were just in the way.

If a man were to enter their camp, he would be slaughtered immediately...

Such were the ways of the Amazon.

People now talk about them as myth. Wonder Woman, you may know, is an Amazon, but yet she is a fictional character.

Amazons were also considered as the daughters of Ares, the god of war in Greek mythology.

Now I will tell you my story.

..

..

I'm a skilled hunter in the 21st century. I live on a farm with no one around. Its rather a small place, if you ask me. I have workers that help around on the farm when needed. Yet, farm animals don't interest me. They're just cute.

A while earlier, about a year ago, I started hunting wild animals, ranging from antelope, deer, caribou, red buck, all the way through to predators, like lions, panthers and wild cats.

Of course it was illegal in my country to hunt predators, but I have a permit to do so. I joined the elite group of hunters that make sure predators don't overpopulate, which is good.

That happened the month before I started hunting. The group called me and Amazon, because of my hunting skills. They even asked me if I had had any training beforehand, on which I replied that I didn't.

I'm seventeen. Still young, but strong willed. I never knew my parents, since I've been staying with my uncle and aunt since I was two. Its sad actually, but it was for the best. I don't know what happened to my parents, but some say they died in a carcrash on their way home.

So, setting that aside, I lived at my uncle's until around the time I got into the hunting business, which turned out to be the best choice I have ever made.

Now, to begin my rather crude adventure.

...

...

I sat in the living room for a while after I cleaned the place. My house is furnished with many stuffed animal heads, hung on the walls. My living room was an average size, complete with a furnice, two couches and a TV. Some cupboards here and there, if you may.

I stared at the TV, Naruto was on. I started watching that last year. Its a load of bull, if you ask me. I don't have a clue what's going on in the story.

Anyway, staring at the TV, my cellphone rang. I picked it up and stared at the number. It was Billy, one of my colleagues. "Yeah, anything new?" I asked.

"_Sure as hell._" Billy said. "_There's a report of two wild brown bears in the area near you. We're headed there now. The guys said it was two male bears, which looks like a challenge._"

I grinned. "Not for me."

I heard Billy laugh. "_Well, we'll be there in fifteen minutes, get your guns ready._"

"Will do."

"_Bye._"

"Bye." Grinning, I stood up and walked over to my weapon rack, picking out a gun. After a few moments, I lifted the rifle and a shotgun off the rack. "This should do." I mumbled.

Not even five minutes later, I heard the old bakkie's horn. I got up, grabbed the guns and walked out, locking the front door. "Yo!" Billy greeted.

I smiled and nodded. "Ready?" I asked.

"Sure as hell!" Keith said.

"Where's Tim?" I asked.

"Sick. Poor mug caught the flu." Billy roared with laughter. I chuckled.

"Well, he's missing the fun." I said and got onto the bakkie. "Let's go."

We neared the forest and got out of the bakkie, gearing up. We left the bakkie and went down wind, so the bears couldn't smell us. After a few minutes of trekking through the forest, I spotted the two bears fighting. I grinned and motioned for Billy and Keith to go different ways.

They nodded and snuck away. I readied my gun and waited. Then, I lifted my hand and opened my palm, readying the two. One two three, I counted and then quickly lowered my hand.

Six shots were heard. The two bears roared and pounded away into the forest. I got up and ran after them, firing shots with my rifle. We regrouped and started searching the area. After a while, we found both bears, dead.

I grinned. "Success boys. Let's take 'em home."

"They're huge!" Billy whistled. I looked at him, he was no older than I was. Around twenty, with a goattee and bright blue eyes. His black hair stood out at odd angles, as if he had just got out of bed. He was firmly built and always wore those blasted khaki shorts.

Keith on the other hand had dark brown hair and green eyes. He was thinner than Billy, but very quick. 'Faster than a jackrabbit' is what Tom would say. Keith was around twenty one.

I on the other hand have shoulder length, black hair and dark eyes, which remind me of the elves from the Hobbit.

Grinning, I helped the two haul the two bears into the bakkie and then we drove off to the station to get them delivered and get our reward.

An hour later, the three of us were celebrating our hunt with a braai, laughing our asses off because of the boss' face when he saw the bears. He even payed us double our usual amount. What an idiot.

Besides that, the night went by rather smoothly. After saying goodbye to Keith and Billy, I showered and went to bed, a small glass of marula in hand.

Oddly, something didn't feel quite right to me, but I ignored it and went to sleep.

By the way, did I mention my name?

Its Clarice. Clarice Johnson.


	2. Chapter 1: Arrival

**Hi! Mari-chan here!**

**Just wanna say, I didn't add any author note or disclaimer on the intro chapter, so don't panic! There will be disclaimers and whatnot.**

**Anyway, I've based this story on hunting etc. Which may point in the direction of the wall I'm facing right now.**

**(Stare)**

**Besides the fact that I'm bored and need to pee, I've decided that I wanted to post something with a little... Umph!**

**(Gets stared at)**

**Okay...**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter and review.**

**...**

**This story is based off of mythology mostly.**

**:P**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: not yet acquired.**

...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~L~I~N~E~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~B~R~E~A~K~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

...

I knew something was wrong! I just knew it!

Upon waking up, I noticed something was not right. #1 my glass of marula was gone, #2 something was behind me and #3 it was way warmer in the bed in which I was than my bed.

I didn't move, thinking of multiple explanations. #1 I could have fallen asleep on the couch, 2# Billy could have asked me to go to his house or 3# I'm somewhere I'm not supposed to be.

Panic stricken, I tore the blanket off me and dove for cover behind the bed, pistol at the ready. Thank god I always strap that sucker on my thigh.

Someone grumbled. I sat frozen behind the bed. "What the hell? Who ripped my blanket off?!"

"Kisame, if you shout once more I shall kill you." Another said.

"Yeah yeah, whatever Itachi. Hey what's that?"

I froze. _**Shit, they saw me!**_ Jumping up, I reered and pointed the gun in their direction. _**Itachi... Kisame... Wait! Weren't they the guys from... Oh crud.**_ My eyes widened at realization and I did the only thing in my mind plausible. I ran.

"What the? Hey get back here!" They were after me. I had to escape, I just had to. How the hell I got there didn't matter, but I had to get away from these guys! "How the hell can you run that fast?!" The shark-guy called Kisame asked. I said nothing and kept running.

Several tiring hours later it seemed, I found what looked like the entrance to the place. Sighing, I put my hand on the doorknob. Then suddenly I was attacked by what felt like a huge boulder. I think my breath got knocked out of me, because when I finally sat up I was panting.

"Who are you, how did you get here, and how the hell do you run so fast?!" Kisame asked.

I turned my head to him slowly, looked him up and down, looked at the door, back at him, back at the door and said: "You're a fish, right?"

His eye twitched. "I'm a shark." He said plainly.

"Sharks are fish." I stated bluntly.

More twitching. It looked as if he was ready to strangle me. He calmed down a few moments later. "When leader-sama gets back, you'll be in trouble."

I snorted. "Like an Amazon can be in trouble."

Kisame gave me a confused look. "Whatever, who are you and how did you get here?" He asked.

Not to seem rude, I scratched my head that was itching and stared at him. "Clarice. And I don't know how I got here."

"What kind of name is that?" The fish asked, completely baffled.

My jaw hung open and I stared at him. "Have you caught her yet, Kisame?" Itachi asked. "Oh I see you did." He said when he saw me. I stood up and looked over Itachi's shoulder.

"Hey, what's that?" I asked, pointing at nothing with a face of horror. They fell for it, I bolted to the door, wretched it open and ran for my life out of there.

A forest lay in front of me and I dashed into it, since I can hide myself well in a forest. Panting, I hid in a hole in a treetrunk big enough for me, making sure that nothing of myself stuck out.

Three seconds later I could hear Kisame's shouting coming closer. They passed me without notice. I waited five minutes before poking my head out of my safehouse. They were heading back, so I quickly pulled my head back.

"We're in deep shit if leader-sama finds out that someone knows the hideout's location." Kisame said.

"Hn."

They passed me again. I waited five minutes before sticking my head out to see if the coast was clear. After smelling no danger, I clambered out and walked in the opposite direction that those two went.

I sat down, after half an hour's trek and sighed to myself. "How am I going to get out of here?" I asked to no one. I heard a stream nearby, so I got up and went to inspect.

It turns out that there was a group of people near the stream. I counted four, so I watched them from behind a bush. They looked familiar, somehow.

One had very silver hair with a bandenna over one eye and a mask covering his face, the other had pink hair, another had blonde hair and wore annoyingly orange clothing and the last one looked like a pale, starved anorexia child from africa. He had short black hair and was as white as this background I'm writing on.

It clicked. They were the good guys. I sighed in relief and put my pistol back in its holster. I stepped out from where I was hiding and began shouting and screaming at the top of my lungs. "HELP! HELP! THERE'S AN EVIL FISH WITH RED CLOUDS TRYING TO RAPE ME!" Flailing my arms about while running around them.

"Clam down," I didn't calm down, yet. "Hey, could you just," I ran Kakashi over and jumped onto Naruto.

"Save me, he's one of them too." I stared into Naruto's eyes, making it seem as if I was completely scared out of my wit. And then, as if nothing had happened, I stood up. "Thank you for acting so realistic." I said.

I swear I saw a drop of sweat hang down the side of Kakashi's head. I burst out laughing.

"But seriously though, a guy called Kisame really is trying to kill me, so if you guys could just make sure he doesn't, I'd be very grateful."

"Who's she?" Naruto asked.

Sai looked at me. "She's got big boobs." He said. Sakura punched his head. "What? Why did you do that for?" Sai complained, rubbing his head.

"That's rude." Sakura said.

"I just pointed out the obvious..." Sai mumbled.

I drew all attention back to me by shouting. "SQUIRREL!" They immediately focused on me. "Okay, I need protection, so get me somwhere safe now, or I'll start screaming that he's trying to rape me." I pointed at Kakashi. No one responed. "Okay then," I took a deep breath.

Kakashi slapped his hand on my mouth just in time. "No need for that," he said, removing his hand. "Can we at least know your name?"

"Who me?" I asked. "Clarice." I said.

"What a wierd name." Naruto said. Sakura bonked him on the head. "What?"

I laughed at the humour and then silenced myself. "Get me somewhere safe." I said bluntly.

Kakashi agreed and we set off toward Konoha. I couldn't help but get the feeling of being watched.

...

...

**So that's it for chapter one! Hope y'all enjoyed it! Now I'm gonna sleep.**

**Remember to review.**


	3. Chapter 2: Bunk

**So here's chapter 2, I didn't expect any reviews, since I only had 2 chapters up.**

**Anyway, enjoy and review.**

**...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**...**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~L~I~N~E~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~B~R~E~A~K~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

...

So last time, I ended up going to Konoha with team Kakashi. I didn't like the trip at all.

1# Naruto is annoying, 2# Kakashi keeps staring at me as if I'm a piece of meat, and 3# I get the strangest feeling that I'm not supposed to be going with them.

I noticed then that I was in the timeline where Sai just joined team Kakashi, so I wondered how far off into that timeline I was. Without even knowing it, my mouth started to move on its own. I wish I had an apple to keep myself quiet. "Is Asuma dead?" I asked.

Everyone fell silent and Naruto nodded. I suddenly started to panic. _**Shit! What the hell did I just do?!**_ My mind was screaming at me to run away. Kakashi turned to me. "Why do you ask?" He asked, clearly suspicious of me.

Shaking, I started to back away. I then paused, remembering my deal with Keith.

**Flashback:**

_**Keith was sitting on the chair by his desk, his feet on the table. "Hey, Clarice,"**_

_**"Yeah?"**_

_**"Promise me something,"**_

_**I stared at him and sighed. "Not one of your creepy deals now?"**_

_**He shook his head. "I want you to promise me that you will never back down and keep your head high, no matter what."**_

_**"Sounds more like a deal to me..." I mumbled.**_

_**Keith laughed. "Well, we can't have our Amazon get scared shitless when she sees a bear, now do we?" He asked. I chuckled.**_

_**"No, we can't."**_

_**"Its a deal then?"**_

_**I snorted. "You and your bloody deals. Sure, its a deal." I grasped his hand and we shook on it. "But you gotta agree to never wear that bandana again." I said.**_

_**"You little snitch..." Keith chuckled.**_

_**...**_

**End flashback.**

I grinned, staring at Kakashi. "You know what?"

"What?" Kakashi looked at me surprized. By now, Sakura had noticed this. Naruto glared at me.

Grinning, I held out my hand, closed. "Let's make a deal," I stared at Kakashi, making sure to give him 'that' look.

Kakashi looked at me, down at my closed fist and back at me. "What kind of deal?"

"Get me to Konoha safely and I'll tell you everything, even your 'future'." I said, still grinning.

This apparently made Kakashi think a little. "Well... Uh...?"

"Clarice." I stated.

"Very well." He said. I opened my fist and he grasped my hand. We shook.

"Thank you." I said, pulling my hand away. "Shall we continue?" I asked, gesturing for them to go on. Kakashi nodded and started walking. When I passed Naruto, I could swear I saw the kid confused as hell. Smiling to myself, I followed Kakashi to Konoha with the other three brats behind us.

Trekking through a forest isn't so bad, seeing as I'm a hunter. An hour later, Naruto was panting and fell down on the ground. I snorted. "Start eating meat, boy." I said and walked on, ignoring protests.

Two hours later, Kakashi begged me to stop. I gave in and sat down on a large rock. "Twenty minutes, then I'm leaving." I sighed.

"How the hell can you keep walking?!" Naruto complained.

I stared at him. "I'm a hunter. I need to keep on my toes if I have to flee or chase after game." I said, staring into the forest.

Naruto grumbled something under his breath and took a sip of water. After that, we were back on our way to Konoha. Kakashi said the village wasn't much farther, so I, with a heightened spirit, started walking faster.

We arrived in Konoha not a few hours later. Naruto passed out, Sakura panted, Sai also passed out and Kakashi went to talk to the gate guards. I sighed and sat down on the ground, fingering my pistol. I've decided that if it were necessary, I'd either shoot them and run away, or I'd shoot myself.

Kakashi returned not long after and walked up to me. "You have to come with me to see the Hokage." He said. I sighed and stood up.

"Fine, but this better not take long, I'm hungry and ready to hunt..." I mumbled, following him. We arrived at the hokage's tower not long after and he told me to wait outside. Five minutes later, I was asked to enter.

The old bag behind the desk who is supposed to be hokage looked me up and down. "She's wearing rather unusual clothing, don't you think?" She asked Kakashi after a few moments. Kakashi nodded. "Kakashi tells me that you were being chased by the akatsuki, is that right?"

"Yep." I sighed. "Look, can I get something to eat?"

"After you answer a few questions." Tsunade said. I sighed, nodded and folded my arms. Tsunade nodded and began 'interrogating' me. "Who are you?"

"Clarice Emille Johnson." I stated.

"Which village are you from?"

I stared at her. "What do you mean, village? I'm not even from here."

"Impossible." Tsunade said.

"Not impossible. I come from a completely different world. How I got here, I don't know. It must have been some sort of funky teleportation crap." I said and turned around. "I'm going hunting." And then I left.

After successfully making it out of the building, I saw a rather annoyed looking... "Shikamaru! Its this way! This waaayy!" Choji, his fatass sidekick whined. Shikamaru saw me and stopped walking. "Who's that?" Choji asked.

Lifting my hand to shade my eyes from the sun, I stared at him. "Oi, you know anywhere near here where there's game?" I asked.

Choji stared at me. "What's that?"

I sighed. "Wild animals."

"Oh I see... You'll have to ask Shikamaru. Neh," he poked the guy in his ribs, bringing him back to the present.

"Eh, oh, uh, yeah. Why?" Shikamaru asked.

"Hunting." I said plainly.

The guy looked at me as if I were an alien. "... Yeah, I'll show you." He said and started walking. I followed not long after. "By the way, who are you?"

"Clarice." I said. He nodded and continued on. Choji followed after me. Soon after, Shikamaru stopped at a forest not far from the village. "Are you sure there's even anything in here?" I asked.

"There is." Shikamaru said. I grinned and pulled out my pistol.

"Right. Let's go."

"What's that?" Choji asked.

"This? Its a gun." I said.

Shikamaru seemed confused as he followed me into the forest, Choji not far behind. "What does it do?" He asked.

I grinned. "You'll see."

After a while of walking, I spotted a huge tiger. I grinned and crouched low. "Cover your ears." I whispered to the two and shot six rounds. The tiger bolted into the forest and I dashed after it at top speed.

Not long after, I found it laying near an old tree, bleeding to death. Shikamaru was shocked. "So that's what it does..."

"Yep. Now," I pulled out my hunting knife which I always carry strapped to my thigh and slit the tiger's throat. "Now its time to eat." I said.

Choji's mouth hung agape. "You can't eat that!" He cried.

"Yes you can." I stated. "Get some firewood, I'll start filleting this bastard." Sitting down, I started skinning the tiger, making sure to take the skin off carefully. I cut its head off as a trophy and I kept the skin. Shikamaru and Choji returned and started a fire by the time I had finished cutting the meat. "Its a little stringy if you don't cook it right, though." I said.

Choji stared at me in amazement. "You know a lot about hunting and stuff..." He said.

I nodded. "I'm called the Amazon back home, because of my skills in hunting." I said. We sat in a circle around the fire while I braaied the meat. "Its done." I said, handing them a piece each.

Choji took a tentative bite, his eyes widened and he started attacking the piece I gave him. Shikamaru sighed and ate his piece of meat slowly, watching me.

About an hour later, we finished eating, Choji having eaten half of it, and went back to the village, where I was met with a very tired Kakashi. "Oh, there you are." He said. "Yo. What were you doing?" Choji launched into a massive fairy tale about me killing a huge tiger and then we ate it. Kakashi was dumbfounded. He looked at me and saw my trophies in my hands. "..."

I burst out laughing. "Sucker." I said and turned to Shikamaru. "Got anywhere I can crash for the night?" I asked, noting the sky darkening.

"The hokage said that you-"

"You can stay at my place!" Choji shouted, cutting Kakashi from his sentence.

"No, she's staying at my place." Shikamaru said.

Suddenly Choji and Shikamaru burst out into an all out argument. I sighed. "I'll go with Shikamaru, Choji will eat all my food if I had to go there." I said. They stopped fighting and looked at me. Kakashi grabbed my shoulder.

"Lady Tsunade said that you have to-"

"Shut up, scarecrow." I said and slapped his hand away. "Remember our deal."

Kakashi sighed. "Fine." He said.

I smiled and followed Shikamaru. At his house he turned to me. "What deal?" He asked.

"Just a joke." I said, turning to the sky. "Its not as if I can really see the future."

"Huh?"

I smiled at him. "I got Kakashi to agree to get me here safely if I tell them their future."

"But it was a joke?" Shikamaru asked. I nodded.

"I'm no threat to Konoha, though. When I got in this world, yesterday, I woke up in the Akatsuki hideout. Now they're hunting me." I said, sighing.

"Oh. Well, come in." Shikamaru said. I nodded and followed him inside. "Mom, Dad, we have a guest." He called. A guy that looked similar to Shikamaru, only with a scar on his face, popped his head around the corner.

"Your girlfriend?" He asked.

"DAD!"

Shikamaru's dad laughed and I followed suit. "I assume not. But she is good looking though." I glared at him. "Come in, come in!" He didn't notice my glare. I sighed and stopped when Shikamaru took off his shoes and left them at the step. I followed suit, remembering the 'shoe' thing in the anime.

After that, I followed the two to the dining room where Shikamaru's mother was cooking. She turned around. "Why hello there!" She said.

"This is my wife, Yoshino." Shikamaru's dad said. I never caught his name. I stared at him blankly and smiled at Yoshino. "Oh, I forgot! I'm Shikaku." He finally said.

I smiled. "My name is Clarice." I said.

"Well, come, sit down, tell us a little about yourself." Yoshino said. I sat down as far away from Shikamaru's dad as possible.

About an hour, I think, I was laughing my ass off with Shikamaru and his parents. "... And so then, the Billy thinks the best way to go is upstream! We had to run all the way back to the bakkie at top speed because the panther smelt us a mile away!" I laughed. Shikamaru almost fell off his seat.

After the laughter and eating, Shikaku asked me where I would sleep. "Anywhere except the floor." I replied.

"She can sleep in my room." Shikamaru said. I turned to him and almost killed the guy.

"Sure!" Shikaku said. Great. After saying goodnight, I followed Shikamaru to his room and my jaw clattered to the floor.

"Where the hell do you sleep, man?!" I questioned.

"There." He pointed to a single. I almost fell over.

"Seriously?" I looked around and saw no other option. _**Either he's sleeping on the floor, or I'm outta here.**_ I thought.

"Don't you like sharing?" He asked. Mute horror lined my face like a rainbow.

"Not in the slightest." I whistled through my teeth.

"I don't bite." Shikamaru said.

"Its not that that I'm worried about, idiot." I muttered. "But, I'll make a deal..."

"What?"

"You sleep on the floor." I said. Shikamaru shook his head. I backed away. "Please?" I asked.

"Are you guys still up?" Shikaku asked, making me jump over Shikamaru's head and land on the bed.

"Eh he he he... Just going to bed now..." I said.

"Okay then, goodnight." Shikaku dissapeared, closing the door behind him. I was trapped. Shikamaru turned to me.

"I didn't know you could fly." He joked.

"Not funny." I muttered. "He scared me."

"Oh well." Shikamaru lifted his shoulders and walked over to the bed. I noticed it wasn't a single bed after all, just a little bigger. I sighed in relief and clambered under the blanket, already picking my spot againts the wall. Shikamaru poked my ribs. "I usually sleep that side." He said.

I turned around and glared at him. "Well now I'm sleeping here." I said. I heard him sigh as he blew out the candle, leaving us in total darkness. "Keep to your side of the bed." I muttered.

"Yeah, yeah." He grumbled.

After who knows how long, I finally fell asleep.

...

...

**So that's it for this chapter, hope you've enjoyed it and please review!**

**Hehehe, I'm such a bitch, sticking Clarice with Shika. Well, its not that bad. If she went with Kakashi it would have been better. She'd have a couch!**

**Anyway, please REVIEW and await chapter 3, not 4, 3! Love you all!**


End file.
